The Scenic Route on the (Almost) Endless Road of Denial
by Anerali
Summary: If this doesn't hint you at how long this could possibly take, I don't know what will. SI!Fem-Rido


**IMPORTANT!!!!!: Yes, this IS the rewrite of The First Child. This is going to be a bit darker than the other one (Did you really think Rido, who lived for over three thousand years, will go unscathed?) and for you peeps that are fans of explicit content or have a Wattpad account but don't have one here? I will have this cross-posted on that website, but be warned... The Wattpad version WILL have the explicit content (from the lemons scenes to the torture scenes to even just describing the gore scenes.) So there... I think. Have fun~!**

 _"I am ready to meet my Maker._

 _Whether that Maker is prepared for the great ordeal of meeting me is another matter."_

 _-Winston Churchill_

 _"BURN FUCKERS!!!!!_ " had been Maria Ella Santosa Lacier's last words before the cold, harsh grip on her heart squeezed painfully and she knew no more.

The next time she opened her eyes, Maria found herself in a graveyard. The air was stagnant and gray, the grass crunched little as her feet shifted. The chair she was seated on is rusty, but sturdy and comfortable. Before her lay a spread of desserts and labelled teapots. In the middle of the table stood a vase filled to the brim with rhododendrons, blue lotuses, daffodils, peach roses and purple hyacinths. Across from the table sat a Skyrim draugr staring at Maria.

 **(A/N: I don't own Skyrim!)**

 **"What do you think of your death?"** It rasps. Maria ponders for a moment and answers with, "Satisfactory."

They share a smile and the atmosphere lightened.

 **"It has been too long, child."** The rasp is almost grandmother-like. Maria can feel the air gently brushing her hair away from her face. She closes her eyes and sighs a little.

"Not since I was three, I believe." She murmurs. "When my... Mother..."

 **"...The contract still stands."** It says bluntly. **"I am afraid you are not done."**

"Truly?" Maria purses her lips. "I thought I paid enough for it."

 **"Your version of payment made you even more valuable."** Death tittered. Maria sighed in exasperation and took a boiled egg. It's smile softened enough even Maria can tell Death felt sad for her. **"I will give you plenty of time in your next life to properly pay. You still have souls you are obligated by contract to take."**

"...I won't be 'Maria' anymore, will I?" She asks quietly, eating her egg in two bites. "Because Maria is 'dead.'"

 **"You are correct."** Death straightened in Its chair, giving off the Kingly aura it normally has.

"Who will I be in my next life?" She hums, taking a sip of chamomile tea.

Death smirked. **"You'll know. Quite well, in fact."**

Maria fell.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Generally, when one goes from having a tea party with Death to falling into some abyss to being squeezed back to death by a hot, wet and fleshy tube, one could go into shock. Her? She panicked.

As soon as she had been pulled out of that death-trap of a vagina, baby fear tsunami-ed all her calm and reason away. She wailed as loud as she can and flailed her limbs around like she was some raging tentacle monster.

At some point, something in her responded and the arms around her disappeared. Another pair caught her and everything in her stilled. She panted a little from the exertion, eyes bleary and exhaustion sinking into her bones. Something is blocking her panic, shoving it all into some box and tossing it out.

She looks up to see a blurry figure with brown hair cradling her.

"We have a baby girl, Rin." His voice is as smooth as silk, the sound of it soothing her even more.

"Bring our daughter here, Kanae." A woman chuckled, voice cracking from overuse. She likes it even more than her supposed Father's. This... Rin... must have spoken to her new body quite a bit. "I'd like to see her."

He headed to Rin and gently handed her over. Rin held her close, close enough she could examine her new mother clearly. Curly brown hair softly framing her face and trailing down her back like waves, and cat-like eyes with wine-red irises are the first thing she notices. Rin looks intimidating, even with fatigue lining her face. Her smile gentled her harsher features though.

Rin's eyes twinkled a bit the longer she looked at her. Then she spoke quietly, as if they were sharing a secret. "Rido. Your name will be Rido Kuran."

 _For some reason, that name gives me a Very Bad Feeling._

 **O.o.O.o.O**

The days following her birth are routine-filled. Wake up on top of either parent, get changed, feed, play with either parent for a bit, get left behind in the room with Kanae's cat familiar beside her and Rin's raven familiar on a tree branch beside the window, feed, take a family bath (she's seen her "parent's" naked asses so many times, she now knows them better than her own) and sleep. Rinse and repeat.

As the days pass by, the couple are becoming more and more busy. Sometimes they'd disappear before Rido wakes up. Sometimes their family bath time gets so late, Rido would fall asleep in the middle of it.

She's bored.

Thankfully not too bored, Rido doesn't know what she'd do if it got that far. She has Kanae's cat familiar to thank for that.

It's sleek midnight blue colored cat with enough fur for her to hold onto and it has a pair of beautiful icy-blue eyes that has a strange tendency to just stare at her all. Damn. Night. Long.

Rido was plenty creeped out at first, then one day she just decided not to care anymore. It helps that he's efficient. Whenever she soils herself (oh kami, she had never thought she'd ever think this), he'd somehow change her cloth diaper without her noticing. Whenever she was hungry, he'd magically know and press his furry little head up to her lips.

It's... It's so _cute_. Even if the air would suddenly turn heavy as if a comforter fell on her (an atmosphere unique to Kanae alone), she can't help but snuggle up to that furry little familiar. (Maybe even more so then, since Kanae holds her as much as possible. Rin have to all but _steal_ her from the man.)

Honestly, the cuddles are top-notch. And it's all Rido really needs.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

It's rare for Rin to have enough time to spend the night with Rido, so she's milking this for all it's worth. It was fun, having human(-like) company. That was, until Rin noticed some eye crust on Rido's left eye. As the physically older lady rubbed it off, Rido finally realized one crucial fact about her right eye... It's blind.

 _...Well, f_ _uck, that's embarassing._

"Your Majesty?" A maid popped her head in, shocking Rido into making a face. She didn't even _know_ there were other people here! To be fair, from the day of her "birth" to this very day, Rido has _never_ been outside the bedroom. Half the time, she's a bit worried she's developing Stockholm Syndrome. Then she realizes if there's someone she's getting attached to, it's the cat. So it's fine. (Even if it's actually her "father.")

...But she's digressing.

As Rin hurried out the door with a pinched look on her face, Rido closed her left eye. It was completely dark with her right eye. Light orbs in varying degrees of red are flittering about. One particular orb caught Rido's attention.

It's a writhing mass of a deep, powerful red color looking as if it'll explode at any minute. It looks... old, and strangely familiar. She watches with a wide eye as it lashes out and extinguishes one of the surrounding orbs, the rest quivering in fear. She watches as the powerful one grows even bigger, looming over the small ones threateningly. Another powerful one (though it falls a bit short to the raging one) enters the vicinity. Once it was close enough, the tendrils of both orbs simultaneously reached out to one another and connected, effectively calming the powerful one. A few moments pass, and the pair detaches from one another as the more powerful one leaves and the other stays.

It moves slowly, almost at a leisurely pace, and Rido tenses as she notices it get closer and closer to her. Eventually, it was a few meters away from her and she hears the door open. Her right eye opens and she sees Rin entering the room with a happy look on her face.

"Rido-chan, Papa's home!"


End file.
